Iron Dragon's Indecision
by MissLark
Summary: What will it take to make a certain Iron Dragon Slayer recognize and acknowledge his heart's desire? Will he be able to stop wavering and do something about it when the realization is made or will his temper mess it all up? Part two of my Fairy Tail Lives series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! Welcome to my second part of Fairy Tail Lives. I would recommend reading the first part if you have not already done so, however I don't think you'll be lost if you decide not to. I simply will be making mention of events in other parts of the series in these stories. Not sure if I've explained but most of my series will be simply to satisfy my wish for romantic conclusions for some of my favorite Fairy Tail characters. And even some of my less than favorite ones. I completely understand that it's not originally a romance based story so hints and such may be all we ever officially get. But that's the beauty of fan fiction, right? Heh. All stories in this series will be directly related to each other and as stated about my first "Fire Dragon's Friend", I added a couple of OCs to the group. (My longest of the series was inspired by a dream that started a plot bunny that I could not get rid of.) As with the last, this series is mostly going to take place after the Grand Magic Games and the fight with all of the Dragon's that came through the portal afterward. Although I am aware of some of what happens next I got a little burnt out on my Fairy Tail binges and so I have not watched anything that happens after the Celestial Spirits are rescued after their "rebellion" or whatever you want to call it. This story will have shorter chapters than the last and I'll be updating daily until it's done. Won't be very long to wait for completed posting. One of my favorite pairings is Gajeel and Levy. This one gave me so much trouble, I can't even tell you. I kept getting sooooo stuck on how I wanted this to play out. It isn't entirely ideal and I have a few parts that I'm not 100% pleased with the flow, but I couldn't figure out a rewrite on those sections that I liked any better. I hope you'll forgive me. I'm hoping that my editor and I found all the glaringly obvious grammar and spelling mistakes. No major action in this one as it's not my strong point. I guess you could label it as just a fluff piece to satisfy my need for a resolution! Love to all those who read and I'd love comments/reviews. I really hope you enjoy.**

 **Correction: as I was looking at the chapter immediately after posting I noticed my page break didn't show up and it was confusing when point of perspective changed. I have since added in a line break and hope that clears up any confusion. I apologize for the oversight.**

 **Correction 2: Ack! I completely forgot the disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters created by it's fantastic characters. If plots hold any similarities to other stories it is coincidence and unintentional. Only my ideas and my own OCs do I own.**

* * *

Levy McGarden was a very petite, blue haired, hazel eyed, Solid Script Wizard of the Fairytail Wizard's guild, currently the strongest guild in Fiore. She was an incurable bookworm, intelligent and incredibly cheerful. Usually Levy could be found at the guild hall with a stack of books nearby as she read one, or four, more. Often there would be a certain Iron Dragon Slayer and his Exceed companion sitting nearby. She enjoyed the company of both the man and his feline partner.

Today Gajeel and Pantherlily were off on a job and Levy, instead of reading, was in a bit of a daze. She stared off into a kind of blankness. It was true that her general gaze was directed toward her best friend, Lucy & the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu, aka Salamander.

Lucy and Natsu had announced to the guild that Natsu had recognized Lucy as his mate and that Lucy had accepted this almost a month ago. From what Lucy told her, they were both new to any type of romantic relationship and so were taking things slowly. They acknowledge that the bond of a Dragon and his mate was for life, but were taking steps as it seemed natural, rather than rushing headlong into more than they could immediately handle. Which Levy agreed was a wise decision. The whole situation had gotten her to thinking about Gajeel a bit more than she usually did and she wasn't sure what to do about her predicament.

Gajeel was tall, incredibly strong, handsome in a rough sort of way and had turned out to be a loyal and protective member of the guild. Their beginning acquaintance had not been pleasant in any way, shape or form. But Gajeel had tried to make up for the pain and fear he'd caused in the war with his former guild, Phantom Lord. His reliability had been complete once he joined Fairytail. He'd been a loyal member and after a while he was also a trusted and liked one.

She had tried to forgive him early on, but her fear of his attack on her and Team Shadowgear had stayed behind with her to make it difficult. However, when he'd saved her from the unjustified attack by Laxus, she'd begun to lose some of that fear. The rest of it quickly dissipated.

Gajeel wasn't the outgoing type that Fairytail usually attracted, but somehow he still fit. So eventually she'd come to even trust and care for the Iron Dragon Slayer. If she was honest with herself, she was also attracted to him. She'd tried multiple times to help him during battles, but he always sent her away from the worst danger. At first she'd assumed he thought she was weak, but eventually she came to hope that it was his way of showing he cared, by protecting her.

Levy saw him in her mind's eye. Long black hair that looked like it might be surprisingly soft if she dared to run her fingers through it. Red eyes that were scary until you got to know him. A rugged but attractive face. A ridiculously muscular frame. Piercings all over; 3 over each eye instead of eyebrows, 3 on each side of his nose, 2 below his lower lip and 3 in each ear, plus 4 in each of his forearms. And of course he towered over her.

She'd been fighting admitting to an attraction to Gajeel since they'd gone on the S-class trials and he'd volunteered to be her partner and help her attain S-class status. His appearance of having joined only to be able to fight strong members of the guild had angered her, until he'd come after her to protect her from the members of Grimoire Heart that had attacked her. That was the first time she'd really seemed to feel something more for him, and it had been growing since then. Lucy had been trying to get her to open up about her feelings, but she'd been too nervous to do it. She stayed by his side often, she assisted him when she could. He, in turn, seemed to like being near her, as well.

This wasn't to say that they didn't occasionally have moments of aggravation. He often belittled her team and she'd defend Jet and Droy loyally. She may not return the affections of her teammates, but she cared for them deeply as friends and wasn't going to let anyone insult them without coming to their defense. She had often set out to prove to Gajeel that she and her team were stronger than they might seem, and thoroughly capable wizards. There were times when his brute strength and fighting skills were not what was needed and she made sure he was aware of it, without being patronizing about it. His Exceed companion that looked like a bipedal black cat in his normal form, was much more accepting of the strengths of others if they didn't happen to be fighters, and even studied a bit himself.

Levy wanted to tell Gajeel that she liked him, but she was afraid of rejection. After all, while he seemed to care for her safety and spent time with her, he never said much to make her think he had romantic feelings towards her as well.

After the Grand Magic Games, when they attended the Grand Ball, he'd found her when she'd been off alone writing in her journal. She'd expressed her relief that he was still alive after the fierce battle with the Dragons brought through the Eclipse Portal from the past. He'd reprimanded her for thinking he'd be killed. After she'd expressed the fact that her worry had only been because such a dangerous battle could have gone badly for anyone, even a Dragon Slayer, he'd scoffed. "Mind your own business," he'd said. "Let me mind your business just a little," had been her reply with a little blush. It had been the first time that she'd put into words some of her sentiments about him. Once more he'd scoffed and said "That's what's annoying about you." She'd given him a bittersweet smile and started to cry, without realizing it. When he'd asked her what she was crying about she'd lied and said she didn't know and was sorry for crying.

She did know why she'd cried, though. She cried because even then he couldn't let her show her affection without saying something short and unkind. Even if he did care about her, he seemed determined to be tough and not show it. Yes, he'd danced with her later at the ball. Yes, he continued to pay her his silent attention and tease her in a friendly, for him, manner. But did that mean he liked her, too, or was it simply that she was one of the only people he'd be friendly and open with as mere comrades? Was his attachment to her merely guilt over their initial interactions and a sense that he should make it right by protecting her?

It made her a little sad thinking about it and she frowned slightly, still lost in her own thoughts, not really registering the world around her for a while. She wasn't sure how long she'd sat like that, and was snapped out of her reverie by a rough voice. "Oi! Shorty! Whatcha starin' at?"

She startled out of her thoughts to look up at the subject of them. "Uhhhh….nothing. Heh, just thinking." She looked down at her hands with the lightest of blushes, then grabbed one of her books and started reading it to cover her lapse.

"Uhn," came the grunted response as he sat on the opposite bench facing away from the table, elbows leaned back on the table watching the rest of the guild. He pulled a couple of iron nails from his pocket and began chewing on them. Within minutes the metal snack had been devoured.

Pantherlily came up to her and asked what she was reading today in his surprisingly deep voice for such a small creature. It certainly fit his battle form, a muscular humanoid form that was still definitely feline, in which he was a strong and capable warrior. One would never guess it to look at him now. She smiled at the Exceed and answered. "It is a history of Joya. I got to talking with Faye yesterday about some recipes for medicinal concoctions that are useful even if they aren't magically infused. We ended up somehow discussing her homeland and I realized that while I'm not completely ignorant of Joya history and culture, I don't know as much as I'd like. I like to know about the places my guildmates come from!" she smiled. "I've read the book Lucy brought back from Edolas on its history several times since then."

"Well, any time you'd like to discuss Edolas history, I'd be happy to oblige. I'm not the scholar you are, but I am quite knowledgeable about that subject," Pantherlily offered with a smile.

Levy returned his smile and suddenly remembered she'd had a treat for him in her bag. She pulled out a kiwi and offered it to the Exceed. "I thought you two might be returning today, so I brought your favorite, Lily!"

Lily thanked her and she asked him about their job, which he told her about with commentary here and there from Gajeel. It was nice to have them back, she admitted. Ah well, even if things didn't change, it was still pleasant, at least.

* * *

Gajeel listened with one ear and put in comments once in a while as Lily and Levy talked. Eventually their conversation ended, the Shrimp went back to her books and Lily went to talk with Erza about a new fighting style he was interested in trying to develop with her help. Gajeel simply stayed seated, watching the guild but paying little attention to anything but the calming scent of the bookworm seated behind him. She smelled of leather bound books, floral soap and slightly of ink. It was an unusual combination, but it was a scent he had a soft spot for.

After a while, Lily was done and it made sense to return home. They walked back to Gajeel's room at the men's dormitory for Fairytail, Gajeel silently, Lily not speaking for a few minutes either. Finally, about halfway there Lily decided to strike up conversation.

"For someone who was in such a hurry to finish that job and get back, you didn't say much when we returned," stated the black Exceed.

Gajeel just shot him a quick glare and kept walking.

"You know, you could try talking to her, sometime. An actual conversation," Lily teased.

"The Shrimp? What would she want to talk to me about? She's a scholar, I'm a fighter. Not a lot in common."

"Oh, I don't know. You could talk about how you want her to be your mate, or how she likes you," came Lily's reply with a sly grin.

"Are you off yer rocker? She'd never be interested in a guy like me. I pinned the woman and her teammates up to a tree the first time I saw her. That's hardly gonna foster fondness." He grunted a bit as he thought. "Besides, she's got her two fanboys."

"Don't be an idiot. You're not as dense as Natsu, are you?" asked Lily, obviously to rile him up.

"Of course I'm not!" Gajeel yelled.

"Then stop acting like it," reprimanded Lily. "Levy very obviously does not have romantic interest in those two, no matter how infatuated with her they may be. She was very much concerned about you during the Games. I thought she was going to suffocate me, at one point, between her nerves and her enthusiasm when you did well. She was not concerned on that same level for anyone else, even her best friend, Lucy," Lily stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Gajeel asked, trying to sound somewhat disinterested.

"Yes, really. Or I wouldn't have said it."

Gajeel thought for a bit. There were signs of affection from her, if he allowed himself to see them. She didn't stop his presence near her when they were in the guild hall. When they were on Tenrou Island and he had convinced her to run and tell the others about the intruders on Tenrou instead of staying to help him, she had conjured iron for him to eat and gain strength. The iron had been in the shape of the world "iron" as was typical with Solid Script Magic, and the hole in the center of the O had been a heart shape. There were lots of little times she'd stayed nearby to help him during fights, offered encouragement, or just smiled in a sweet way that was a little different than towards anyone else. And then there was their conversation after the Grand Magic Games and the subsequent dragon battle was over. If asking him if she could mind his business just a bit wasn't a sign that she at least cared a little, then he didn't know what was. But then he'd gone all short and ruined the moment. She said she didn't know why she'd cried then, but he wasn't sure that was the truth. After all, looking back he'd basically thrown her gesture away with his words. It wasn't what he'd _wanted_ to say. It had just come out. He'd actually been pleased that she wanted to mind his business, but his macho complex had also been a little hurt by her concern that he'd have died during the dragon fight. The fact that he felt as though he _had_ died, or maybe should have died, didn't help. Nor did it help that he was upset that not a single dragon slayer had defeated a dragon. Well, except Natsu when he destroyed the Eclipse Gate by smashing a dragon into it. But it wasn't without the help of the fire dragon, Atlas Flame.

Oh why was he always so short with her when it mattered, why did he always say dismissive things? She was so damned smart it intimidated him, even though she was physically weaker than many of the other members of the guild. That didn't _really_ matter, though, because she made up for it with a determination that astonished him and a strength of spirit that put him to shame sometimes. Why couldn't he actually express to her these sentiments?

Levy's presence was invaluable to him, she helped calm his tendency towards rash and uncontrolled anger. There was something about her scent that filled his senses and made him just want to breathe it in forever. She challenged him with her intellect to not be just a brute, and he loved how she was constantly trying to prove she could get along without him. Sure, he saved her butt a lot, but her knowledge had been invaluable in a _great_ many ways where his strength would not have helped and saved many of them. Most recently when she had devised a means to alter the spell used against Levy's best friend, Lucy. Bunny girl wouldn't have been a goner without Levy's arrival, due to the determination of Natsu to rescue the woman he'd only just realized was his mate, but she'd have been in a lot worse shape after the rescue.

As Pantherlily opened his mouth to speak again, Gajeel cut him off. "Enough, Lily. It's pointless, the Shrimp and I 'aint meant to be.

Pantherlily sighed but didn't speak anymore on the subject. He knew the Iron Dragon well enough by now to realize the conversation was done. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Part two for your reading enjoyment! This story is a total of four chapters, so only two more days until completion. I'm so excited to be sharing again with you all. (I'm a little embarrassed to say I keep checking my computer to see if people are reading and enjoying it, heehee.) As before, I'd love reviews/comments if you happen to feel like making them.**

Levy was feeling the need to get away for a while. She'd encouraged Jet and Droy to take a job without her but now realized she wanted something to do other than her usual obsession with her books. She went to the job board and found that there was actually a job that looked perfect for her. It was in a town a couple of days away where explorers had found a few artifacts in the nearby woods that had engravings of ancient text that no one in any of the nearby towns had any knowledge of. A sample of the archaic language was given and Levy realized that she'd seen something very similar before. She quickly tore off the job and informed Mira that she wanted to take it. She took the flyer back to her rooms and located three texts that she had that were in a very similar script. She'd worked on translating them with the help of a derivative text two years earlier and while she wasn't exactly an expert on the lost language, she was certainly familiar enough with it that she could hopefully use it to translate this new language that she would guess was closely related.

She packed up the tomes she decided would be necessary or useful, then packed her bag of clothes and necessities. The luggage was thankfully on rollers for while she wasn't as bad as Erza about traveling with ridiculous amounts of luggage, she did tend to bring a large number of books with her on research jobs. It would be way too heavy otherwise.

When that was done she returned to the guild for a quick check to see who was there and let her friends know when she thought she might return. Looking around she saw Lucy, of course accompanied by Natsu and Happy, sitting at a table to the side talking.

"Lu-lu!" she called and walked over.

"Levy!" Lucy stood up to hug her best friend. "What're you all packed up for?"

"Eh, just a light job I decided to take. It's translation work, and seemed interesting. I'll be gone a few days. Maybe a little longer if it turns out to be more difficult than I'm anticipating."

"Did Jet and Droy get back early or something?" Lucy asked, looking around for Levy's fan club.

"No, I just decided to get out by myself for a bit. The boys would be bored anyway. They're a great support and cheer me on, but sometimes I do better without the company."

Lucy shrugged. "I'm surprised Gajeel isn't going with you, though." She was trying sound indifferent but Levy saw the glint in her friend's eyes and knew better.

"Why should you be? There's absolutely no appeal for him in something like this. There's not going to be a bit of fighting."

"If you say so. Just send us a message if you're going to be longer than a week, so we don't worry."

"Sure thing, Lu. Do me a favor and tell the boys where I went when they come back, please?"

"Of course. Take care!" Lucy gave her a big hug and Levy headed out, waving goodbye to the guild mates who were currently in attendance, which were in fact few at the moment. It had been a while since she'd gone on a job alone and she was looking forward to it. With that thought in mind she headed off for the train station.

* * *

Gajeel sulked in the corner that evening. When he'd arrived at the guild that afternoon he'd asked if the Shrimp had been in yet that day. He was surprised and unhappy to find that not only had she been, but she'd picked a job and left all before noon. She hadn't said anything about wanting to take a job, why hadn't she told him?

When he asked Bunny-girl what kind of job it was, she'd told him it was a translation job that Levy didn't feel she needed help with and would be boring to him, so she'd gone on her own. It didn't stop him from being in a foul mood.

Pantherlily had steered clear of him after the first hour and was even now off talking with the other Exceeds about something the Iron Dragon Slayer couldn't hear over the noise of the guild. Evening was the busy time at the guild. Everyone was coming in after completing jobs, or wanting food or drink after a long day. The Fire Headed Idiot and Ice Boy were arguing, as usual, and Juvia was in a corner sulking. Something had happened in the last couple weeks. She still watched Gray, but she didn't stalk him the same way she used to and there was a sadness ever present about her. There had even been a week straight of rain about the time that this change in her behavior occurred. Gajeel guessed that Gray had finally made it crystal clear that he wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with the water woman.

Cana was getting drunk with Laxus while the rest of the Thunder God Tribe looked on encouraging him to drink the woman under the table. Mirajane and Lissana were by the bar giggling away, probably over who they were hoping would be the next to become a couple. In short it was a boisterous evening and it didn't fit his mood in the slightest.

He caught Lily's eye and motioned that he was heading home. He walked slowly along the canals between the guild and home and Lily caught up with him a few minutes later. "You didn't have to leave," he mumbled as the Exceed flew at head height next to him.

"Yes, I know," was all his feline companion said. They walked in silence the rest of the way. When they got there Gajeel, still without speaking, began working out against the iron pillars he'd set up as alternatives to punching bags. Lily took out one of his books and simply read while the Iron Dragon Slayer worked out his frustration and energy. When he was done, he took a towel and wiped off the sweat before sitting in one of the two chairs in the room.

"Better now?" Lily asked mildly.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I didn't figure the Shrimp would leave so sudden like that. I thought she'd stick around to let us know, at least."

"Why should she? You've often picked up jobs without letting _her_ know. It's not as if she needs your permission to take work." The little cat pointed out.

"I know that!" he snapped. "Uhh, let's just go down to the bath house, I need to clean off after the work out," he grumbled.

Lily sighed slightly but nodded his agreement. It was likely to be a long few days until Levy returned.

Five days later the guild received a message that Levy's translation job had been completed with relative ease, but that she was going to take a detour on the way back to visit a large library she'd been wanting to visit for a long time but had never had the chance. It had, supposedly, grown since their time on Tenrou and Levy wanted to take the chance while she had it. She was likely to be a few more days there, if not a week complete, knowing how engrossed she became among large numbers of books she'd never read before.

Gajeel, whose mood had already been foul up to this point, became even worse. He proceeded to pick a fight with most of the guild that afternoon and earned a stern reprimand from Mirajane after it had finally been broken up. Since Mira rarely got angry, he did actually try to tone down his growing upset.

It was ridiculous, he thought, that he couldn't keep his temper in check lately. He'd underestimated the calming effect the little bookworm had on him. He missed her scent, if he really was honest with himself. He missed the smell of her, the sound of her soft mumbles and sighs as she read or studied, the way she sometimes nibbled on her lip as she thought about something particularly interesting or difficult in one of her tomes. He missed the way she'd so absently notice that he might need to chew on some iron and would conjure him up one of her solid script pieces. He missed listening to Lily and her talking or arguing over some text they had both read and interpreted differently. He missed watching her laugh with Bunny-girl or the antics of the other guild members.

It was true they didn't have a lot in common. But that didn't really stop his feelings. Instead it was as if she complemented him with her differences. She kept him balanced, too. He began to suspect that she was more than some passing interest. That he was, in fact, reacting to her as if she was his mate. He didn't know if there was some predestined person for him, or if it was his own interest that began the reaction within that would make him recognize this peculiar little woman as his mate. But it was more and more certain with every attempt to examine his feelings for her that it would be her or no one, since a dragon mated for life. He was _definitely_ not going to ask Nastu about his own experiences. That flame brain was about as clueless as they came and it was nothing short of miraculous that he'd both recognized his mate and convinced her to accept him.

With no one to ask who was more experienced in the intricacies of Dragon Slayer relationships he felt insecure, not a state of being that Gajeel usually found himself in. He'd never really expected to have a mate. He had never been the type to feel more than a passing interest in any woman, after all. What little he knew about Dragon Slayers suggested that in the past they'd been relatively solitary and didn't tend to live terribly long. So while some may have found mates, most would have ended their years alone.

But even without guidance he was, somehow, going to have to figure out what to do. This wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, shortest chapter yet, and tomorrow's is short too, but I kinda felt it needed to have the last part posted on it's own, so I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I feel it's for the best. Tomorrow will be the last chapter. Today you get your first introduction to one of my OCs (The main one, in fact) Mention of Faye was made both in my first story and previously in this one. I hope you like her. She's the subject of my previously mentioned dream that started my longest story's plot bunny. Thank you for the lovely favorites follows and thank you Stephanie for your review! As always I hope you enjoy and always appreciate reviews/comments.**

* * *

Gajeel may not have had much idea of where to look for answers, but Pantherlily was not so similarly afflicted. He knew just the person to go to. With the little experience he had from conversations with Gajeel, and his own observations, he gathered that Dragon Slayers tended only to have one _serious_ relationship in a lifetime, if any. Lily suspected that the object of that affection for Gajeel was Levy.

The person he intended to go to for information was the singular wizard from Joya, Faye. She specialized in Minstrel Magic but had a certain knowledge of small Wind Magics as well. She somehow had gathered a great deal of knowledge and experience, seemed ageless and, best yet, was guardian to the fourth Dragon Slayer in the guild, Eira. Eira was an Ice Dragon Slayer and still quite a young woman.

Lily went to see Faye on one of the days that Gajeel was being particularly difficult and Faye was not at the guild hall. Her home was a small one on the outskirts of Magnolia in the woods. She was a woman who valued her privacy and had the funds to have built her own home on purchased property when she'd decided to settle in the area and join Fairytail.

She was tending to her garden when Lily arrived.

"Good afternoon, Miss Faye," he called to her, catching her attention. Something in her manner always impressed him with a need to be a little more formal in address to her.

She looked up from her work with a smile and flicked her extremely long braid of hair over her shoulders. The braid resembled a length of brightly polished copper the way it shone in the light. The welcome of her smile easily reached her grass green eyes. While she was not so beautiful nor so…well endowed, as a number of the other Fairytail ladies, she could never be called plain, in Lily's opinion, at least if he was any judge of human looks.

"Why, Pantherlily! This is a pleasant surprise," she said with her mild but pleasant Joya accent. Something in the way she spoke and carried herself was very elegant and dignified, though she never acted above those around her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asked.

"Twofold, Miss Faye. I am in need of some more of your excellent salve for wounds and soreness, firstly. But more importantly I come to ask for your help and information."

"Hmmm, that does sound important. Let's go in. I will make us some tea and you can tell me all. I _may_ even have some lovely kiwi in my pantry," she said with a little teasing grin as she began to rise.

He followed her inside and took a seat at her kitchen table when she indicated it. "Do not worry about your privacy if the matter is delicate. Eira is off on a job until the morning."

"She is a fine young woman. Very capable," he complimented.

"Thank you, Pantherlily, I _am_ very proud of her," came the response.

After a few minutes they were sitting together with cups of tea and a plate of sliced kiwi beside small cookies. He explained his situation and concern for his partner and his need for information regarding Dragon Slayers and their mates.

Faye listened to it all then sighed. "There is only so much help I can give you, unfortunately." Not much is documented about the private lives of the Dragon Slayers. What little there is agrees that, like their dragon counterparts, when a slayer takes a mate – and by that I mean a true mate, not just someone to warm their beds – it is for life. The disagreements arise in the whys and how of that."

She paused for thought. "Some say that the slayer does the choosing and that their bodies, minds and hearts merely confirm the mental or emotional connection. Others maintain that the...dragon qualities themselves recognize and decide upon the mate, no matter what the Slayer might feel. I personally think the former theory makes more sense, however I cannot prove it. I would like to say that our Natsu and Lucy prove my point, however it's always possible that the whole reason he brought her to Fairytail was due to his dragon senses recognizing the girl as a potential mate for him. "

Faye munched on a cookie allowing him to voice any new questions, but none came. "As for recognizing the signs, that depends a little. From what I have gleaned in my studies on the subject over years and broken records is that generally there will be a sense of possessiveness and that the scent of the chosen mate will have a significant effect on the Slayer. Most often that effect is a calming one, but it can sometimes be overwhelming for them as well. There may be more signs but none that have been recorded in enough instances for me to be able to put much weight in them.

"Gajeel has been more irritable since Levy left, even I have noticed that. I would not be surprised if her absence was the cause or that the reason would be because she is his chosen mate. Indeed, he may not even have consciously acknowledged it yet. However, if his subconscious has made the decision, his Dragon Slayer attributes could well be spurring his actions on and will not cease. Without a conscious acceptance, however, things could become very difficult."

Faye said no more and let Pantherlily think as she sipped at her tea. This was good information but he needed to know what to do with it.

"What if he accepts it but _she_ doesn't? If her heart isn't invested?"

Faye looked sad at this thought. "It isn't unheard of, even in the few records that exist. One case noted that the Dragon Slayer in question kidnapped and kept the woman anyway, after a rampage that caused a great deal of damage and injury just to get to her in the first place. No one was strong enough to stop him. Another was one of the few female Dragon Slayers I've seen record of. When she was rejected by her chosen mate she lost all motivation or sense of care and kept taking progressively worse risks until she died. There is brief mention of another who was resigned to it and lived a relatively lonely life, though would occasionally be known to seek temporary companionship while he lived.

"The first two of these accounts are mentioned in the diaries of a wizard studying Dragon Slayers. He also mentions a case where a Slayer found a mate who was perfectly amenable to the arrangement. All others in his diaries never took a mate in life. The last account was documented by a fellow Dragon Slayer who documented his own life and that of any other Slayers he met. The author himself never found a mate, nor did most others he met, aside from his friend who was rejected and remained resigned.

"Any other references are vague, at best, regarding the personal lives of Dragon Slayers known and documented. There are plenty of records regarding their powers, even how the slaying of dragons tended to alter their humanity. There was little else on how the use of the dragon magics could interfere with any other aspects of their lives."

"Well," Pantherlily said," it is at least more than I had to go on this morning. I thank you."

"Of course. I only hope for both of their sakes that if Levy is his chosen mate but is not interested that Gajeel is not the type to become aggressive and press the point. That would be an absolute worst case scenario for the situation."

Lily looked grim and nodded his agreement. "Now, about the salve, will one pot of it be enough or will you need two?" Faye asked.

"One, thank you. And I have our empty one to return to you"

"Excellent," she replied going to her still room to retrieve a pot of her special salve. The guild never was charged for it, though anyone who wished to donate time or funds to making it was most welcome to. In fact, Mirajane and Lisanna periodically made a big batch for the guild hall that Faye would come and cast the necessary spells to infuse it with extra healing properties.

After exchanging the empty container for a full one, Pantherlily thanked her and left again to try and figure out a way to help his partner and the girl he hoped would soon be the Iron Dragon's mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright folks, we've come to the end of our Levy and Gajeel focused story. I hope you've enjoyed it. And I hope I did justice to two of my favorites. As I said, this couple gave me a really hard time. I may decide to add a bonus chapter at a later time. I've got a short chapter that's kinda niggling at my brain but I'm not really sure how to work it. We'll see. I'm working on two more stories for Fairy Tail Lives, there may eventually be more to come. A third plot has been outlined but not actually started in the writing stage. I hope I'll see many of my lovely readers in the next addition. Of course, I love reviews/comments if you feel like doing so.**

Levy was pleased at the outcome of her job. It had not been as easy as she'd hoped but wasn't near as difficult as it could have been. The items with the inscriptions were all ceremonial in nature and the writings outlined the method of celebration of the longest day of the year in one of the more obscure ancient societies.

While she missed her friends she also enjoyed the time away. So she decided to visit one of the large libraries she'd never seen that happened to be only a half day detour. There was no one that really needed her for anything back home, so she'd make a little vacation of it.

The trip had been productive and enjoyable. Ten days after she'd left, she began her return to Magnolia. It was very late on the day she reached the city and she decided to just go straight home instead of stopping first at the guild hall.

The next morning, she was up early and headed toward the guild hall. Lucy was there and she told her friend all about the job and the library. She noticed a difference in her friend and Natsu, as well. There was a greater closeness now and she wondered if the two had taken another significant step in her absence.

Jet and Droy, of course, deserved some of her time as she asked about their job and told them of her own. After an hour's time at the guild, however, she felt that she didn't have much desire to stay at her usual table to read. She'd rather be out of doors right now, especially as a certain gruff Dragon Slayer wasn't around, either.

Levy decided to bring a newly purchased book to the Sakura tree park to read. She wanted it to be leisurely so she didn't put on her quick read magic glasses. She became quickly engrossed in her book and never noticed the imposing form that eventually came stalking toward her until he was towering over her.

* * *

Gajeel thumped into the guild hall, his foul mood little abated in the last few days. His conversation with Lily hadn't straightened his mind out, despite the information imparted to him by means of the Fairy Lady – something about that woman struck him as almost otherworldly. He was not quite ready to admit that Levy was his mate, but it was getting hard to ignore.

Looking around the hall he quickly noted that Levy was not there, so she must still not have returned. He began to feel the same sense of annoyance that had overtaken him the fast few days. A few moments later, however, his sensitive nose picked up the scent of soap, ink and leather bound books that was more familiar and welcome to him than any other.

His head shot up and he took in the scent deeply. She'd been here but had gone again. Perhaps an hour earlier. Where had she gone? He turned his head to follow its direction and began walking off without a word to anyone, including Lily. He didn't even hear the warrior Exceed's inquiries, he was so focused on his goal.

He found her engrossed in a book sitting beneath one of Magnolia's famed rainbow Sakura trees. His initial feeling was one of relief to be assured of her well-being and happiness at seeing her. Quickly, though, it transformed into the anger and annoyance he'd been plagued with since she'd left.

Gajeel stalked up to Levy, his shadow falling over her. He waited a moment but she didn't notice anything but her book. "Oi! Shrimp! What the hell'd ya think you were doing, harin' off on your own to the middle of no place without a word to almost anyone, huh?"

Levy looked up at him, her initial expression joyous to see him, suddenly turning to confusion and then stony. "Excuse me?" she said in a deceptively soft voice.

"Well?! Why didn't you bother to let us know?" He growled. His brain was screaming at him to stop, to think a bit before letting the words leave his mouth, but they flowed forth regardless.

"I let Mirajane and Lucy and Natsu know. It's not like I kept it a secret," she replied with a cocked eyebrow, trying to understand his behavior without getting angry in turn, but it was taking some effort.

"But not me, or Lily, or even your fan boys. You can't just go disappearing like that!"

Now her anger rose to meet his own, she stood to gain what small amount of height she could get, hands on her hips in a defiant manner. "Since when do I need your permission, or anyone's for that reason, to take a simple job? _You_ go off on sudden jobs all the time without telling anyone, what's the difference? What, am I too incompetent to handle a simple job that is within my area of magic? You don't _own_ me! I don't owe you an explanation for where I go or what I do every moment of my life!"

Now he saw that tears were joining the anger in her eyes and he wasn't sure if it was from anger still, or something else.

"If I'm not allowed to mind your business even a little without being considered annoying, then you _certainly_ don't get to dictate my movements!"

All of his anger and frustration were gone in his surprise at being confronted with her righteous anger and indignation. "Well…." He stammered, trying to say something in his defense and coming up sadly short.

"Well, _what_?" she huffed.

Gajeel was silent for a while, not knowing what to say, trying to come to terms with what had been trying to make itself accepted for weeks now. Assuming his silence was a decision not to explain himself, Levy gathered her things and turned to leave, one of the tears finally falling down her soft cheek.

"Wait! I…it's just…that…ggrrrraaaahhh!" he yelled with a growl to his voice and punched the tree trunk. "Nothing was _right_ with you gone! Especially once the smell of you and your books wasn't there anymore." He couldn't look at her. He was embarrassed and unsure. "I just…. I guess I just get pissed off by everything else when you're not around."

Levy spun around to look at him, her eyes wide with shock. "But…but I annoy you. You said— "

"I didn't mean it!" Gajeel interrupted. "I…like it when you mind my business," he mumbled, still looking toward the tree in embarrassment.

"You do?" she asked with a sniff as a couple of tears threatened to overflow.

"Tch, yes," he replied. Her tears slowly fell and he looked sharply at her in worry. "What?! What did I say? Why're ya crying, Shrimp?" He ventured a couple of steps closer to her and was surprised when she punched him in the arm.

"That's _not_ my name, you know! Why can't you _ever_ use my name?"

"S-sorry." "He paused, yet again embarrassed. "L-levy, why're ya crying?"

Suddenly she threw herself at him, dropping her books and buried her face against his chest. "I missed you, too" she whispered and he knew she'd understood what he'd had such trouble saying.

"Yeah," he grunted, his arms hesitantly coming around her, unsure of what to do.

Levy looked up at him, smiling and blushing furiously then surprised them both when she grabbed his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him. His shock lasted all of a second before he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and hungrily returned her kiss with one of his own.

She was breathless when they parted and she hid her face in his neck while he did the same, taking in her scent as if he was a starving man.

Later Pantherlily and Lucy would talk to them. Later Levy would force him to have a private talk where they could figure things out better. Later they would have to deal with all the teasing and gossip. For now, this was enough. For now, they were happy.


End file.
